endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Inzhenery
Inzhenery The tough and versatile frontline support troops of the Imperium. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *Assistant Squad Leader *Demolition Specialist *Construction Specialist Inzhenery platoons sometimes have a single RATE attached to them. Sensory Inzhenery rely on their eyes and ears. Upgrades None. Armament AK-205 (4) A development of the AK-12, the AK-205 is the new standard issue of the Russian armed forces. On first inspection, it looks like yet another iteration of the AK-74M. But a closer look reveals an optics rail, an adjustable stock, an ambidextrous safety/fire selector, and an under-barrel rail as well. It is constructed out of high-strength plastic and steel. Firing the classic 7.62mm x39mm round from a 30-round magazine, the weapon packs a considerable kinetic punch. And it does that without losing any bit of durability. Inzhenery commonly put red dot reflex sights and grips to their rifles. Field Defenses The following are field defenses that Inzhenery are able to construct on their own. Everything gets done much faster if there is a RATE. *Concertina Wire—three coils of barbed wire strung on iron stakes, two on the bottom and one on the top. Cannot be hopped by infantry, but anything larger can easily flatten it. *Czech Hedgehog—three lengths of metal, wielded together in the shape of the axes of an octahedron. When constructed, the whole thing weighs about 600kg, is 0.8m tall, and if a careless tank driver should think they can just push it out of the way, be warned—the thing is designed to make tanks get stuck. *Sandbag Wall—a pile of 36cm by 66cm sandbags, laid two sandbags deep and twelve sandbags high. This provides infantry with a makeshift wall capable of effectively dissipating the blast of HE, and is just thick enough to block small arms fire. *Infantry Emplacement—a small 1.5m deep cross-shaped pit complete with a grenade sump to minimize frag damage. Has enough space to squeeze in a single 4-man squad of infantry— Shock Strelki nor Spetsnaz need not apply. Can be upgraded to obtain camouflage netting, timber/ steel reinforcement, or even a Kord HMG, complete with ammunition and crew. *Artillery Emplacement—a medium-sized pit dug 0.5m deep, large enough to fit a towed artillery gun, its crew, and its ammunition. The pit is large enough to allow the gun for all around traverse of the weapon and even direct fire. A low parapet of dirt provides cover. Can be upgraded to obtain camouflage netting, timber/ steel reinforcement. *Hull-down position—a large pit, deepest position 1m, with the excavated dirt piled around it. The rear is left open, allowing tanks and other vehicles to enter, leaving only their turret (or, if it doesn't have a turret, its weapon system and/or optics) above ground. Vastly improves the protection of that vehicle against flat-trajectory weapons. Can be upgraded to obtain frostproof flooring to ensure tank tracks don't freeze to the ground, camouflage netting, and drainage provisions so the floor hull-down position doesn't turn into a pond. *T-120 Decoy—sets up an inflatable T-120 decoy, complete with a near-identical acoustic and heat signature. Not only does it waste enemy ammunition: it also reveals the attacker's position. Plus, it causes quite a bit of panic upon being sighted by units that can't hope to kill the (real) tank. *Anti-Tank Minefield—a clump of three TMA-10 plastic anti-tank mines. The mine's 5.5kg of HE is set off by magnetic anomaly, or after 4 hours, 24 hours or 720hours of activation. Effective against vehicles, although easily defused by properly-equipped foot soldiers or detonated by MICLICs. Upgrades RPO-M Shmel-M (1) The RPO-M Shmel-M is a 90mm rocket launcher. However, unlike the vast majority of infantry-portable rocket launchers, it carries a 2kg thermobaric warhead. The tiny 2kg warhead creates a massive concussion (shock wave) when it detonates, comparable to a 155mm HE shell. The force is amplified in confined places—anyone near the ignition point end up as dark smudges. Very effective in taking out infantry or structures. Protection Inzhenery wear Vetrovka ballistic vests. Consisting of SVM fibers (the Russian equivalent of Kevlar), they can resist pistol ammunition and shrapnel. Their helmets are of solid steel construction, able to resist shrapnel and serve as improvised pots. Finally, they have a full CBRN suit available for them to use. Upgrades Ceramic Inserts To improve armor protection to rifle-grade, Vetrovka vests can get specially designed ceramic inserts. Composed of three silicon carbide plates with impact-absorbing gel in between them, the ceramic inserts can allow the Vetrovka vests to resist 7.62mm x51mm rounds. External Ceramic Plating The nice part about ceramics is that they're hard. Namely, harder than steel, or even tungsten. An extra thin layer of ceramic plating on the outside of the wearer's body armor increases armor greatly, providing the armor with the chance to shatter a bullet when it gets struck. Ballistic Shield Stowed on their backs when not in use, Inzhenery can deploy portable ballistic shields. Made of Aluminum and Ballistic Foam with SVM lining, it can effectively stop small arms fire. Although only 40cm wide and 50cm long, in the hands of an experienced user it can block the majority of incoming fire, even more so if in close quarters. Users switch to pistols. Mobility Inzhenery march on their feet, which results in transportation—25kg packs are hard to manage. Although they can take 20km force marches, they don't like it. Upgrades None. Last Edited:John Pan (talk) 05:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts